Whats wrong with being a Necromancer Demon Lord
by Sergeant Warhammer
Summary: Not every Demon Lord is a destructive coniving tyrant and some like Yafnir are forsed to another world and enslaved before they can become the Dmon Lord
1. Chapter 1

What is so bad about being a Necromancer Demon Lord: Introduction

Killing falmer in an ancient dwemer ruin was never fun with me being a low level adventurer. Most of the time I was able to sneak right by and them not even noticing me taking cogs and ornaments to sell to the local blacksmith. But that changed after a meeting with a lunatic apprentice necromancer wanting me dead.

"Skeletons rip him apart and skin his flesh so I make add his corpse to my undead army." the three skeletons with her suddenly sprang to life with battle axes and bow and started to attack me. "You must be crazy to think that three skeletons can honestly defeat me." I said.

One of the few things I ever learned from my brief stay at the college of winterhold was firebolt. A long ranged fireball attack that could easily kill most low level creatures and monsters with one shot. "Firebolt!" I shot at all the skeletons and before she could call on her familiers I summoned my bound swords and slashed her apart.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be oh well time to check her corpse for valuables." I checked her sack tied to her cloak and inside I found conjure familiar and ten gold pieces. "Hahahaha. You actually killed the plebian of a necromancer with two apprentice level spells. I thank you for ending her before she shamed the word necromancer or conjurer for that matter and as a gift I give you the basic knowledge of necromancie. Use it well and don't disappoint me boy." Said a mysterious voice. "Who are you what do you mean "don't disappoint me"." I yelled.

For a brief moment there was nothing but silence then the loud voice came back. "My name is Molag Bal the daedric prince of schemes. The reason for me helping you is easy I want human souls that's why I made the first vampires, to collect souls for me. And now I give you the power to reanimate dead bodies and harvest their souls, but be warned if you try to tell anyone that's not associated with me,my vampire followers, or necromancers about this meeting I will devour your soul and have you burn in oblivion for eternity."

I felt a dark presence enter me and go into my soul warping it making me stronger and then nothing afterwards. I later on tried to bring back the apprentice necromancer and she came back to life but quickly turned to ash after a few seconds. "Well he did say it was only basic magic so guess it's time to go and practice in old Nordic ruins on old draugr bodies." I spent the next nine months going to each and every Nordic tomb and ruin practicing my necramany and conjuration until I could feel myself not growing any more to the point of complete boredom. "Guess it's time to go back to the college and see if any of them know any more skill I don't have now." I said to myself.

Several hours later I arrived and I found the conjuration professor he told me to get on top of the roof and summon a dremora to get a stone from oblivion so he could teach me the final conjuration spells. When I did the dremora attacked me but I had several atronachs summoned to kick him back to oblivion. He kept on two more times but he finally submitted to me and got my stone I gave it the old man and he taught me dead thrall.

After leaving I blacked out and woke up in a hot cave lookin place. "Welcome to my domain mortal I see you have mastered almost all the conjuration spells the mortal mages can grasp but your special so I will personally give you the rest of the conjuration spells and a little celebratory gift from me to you." Said Molag Bal. After he taught me the skills he gave me my own set of daedric armor and his mace. "No go forth and claim all the souls possible for me your master."

"Soul trap. Summon dremora, summon storm atronach, summon fiery familiar." I chanted. "What are you doing you puny worm you really think you can defeat me." Said the daedric Prince. "No but the army of summons and daedra you gave me can and to top it off soul trap keeps your soul from spawning back in oblivion for you to respawn. So ATTACK MY SUMMONED SOLDIERS." I yelled. I was never planning on letting anyone steal my freedom from me for a couple of useful spells, then use them to do his bidding.

After about 30 or so summons defeated he finally died and went into my black soul gem and tossed into an oblivion gate to Talos knows where. "Now to claim my dominion and title of daedric lord…..huh wait what's happening!" I say as a blinding light covered me. When the light went away I felt a warm sensation on both of my cheeks and a second later an iron collar is put on my neck.

Utterly dumbfounded I wait for the two girls I front of me ,one small flat with cat ears and a tail the other normal height with a lot of curvature, to stop arguing. "Can you please quit your senseless squabbling and explain to me how I ended up here!" I yelled at the two girls. The elf was the first to speak saying "oh wow I summoned a talking summon I must be one of the best summoner there is." "like hell you did I summoned him here." Then after that they went back to their senseless bickering.

After thirty minutes of waiting for them to shut up I was brimming with rage and about to snap but the collar shocked me before I could act. Not really a big deal of pain was coming from it but it let me know what the situation was with these two girls than they ever would. I apparently was their slave and they were arguing of who would be my master. **"I AM NOBODY'S SLAVE I AM THE GREAT DAEDRIC LORD CONJURER OF SKYRIM, MY NAME IS YAFNIR AND I REFUSE TO BE IGNORED!" **I busted out saying. They turned to me and had a puzzled look on their face. "What's a daedric lord and where's skyrim." The cat girl asked.

After a brief explanation of what a daedric lord is and what skyrim is they told me that they were wanting to summon a strong summon for their own personal reasons, not like I really care either way. So they came to the tower we currently stand on and tried to summon something lucky for them they summoned a daedric lord necromancer or demon lord as they put it. Unlucky for me, cause I was just about to enjoy my reign of terror upon the mortals of skyrim for their wrongdoing of me and other unfortunate people then I show up and have an enslavement collar on my neck.

"THIS SHIT SUCKS" I yelled knowing I wouldn't see skyrim for a long time.

End

Authors note:

Okay I know Molag Bal got taken down pretty easily but I really didn't want to take forever on a fight scene not related to the actual story but if wanted I will probably make a small collection of short stories about Yafnir's adventures in skyrim and include a better fight scene for Molag. And also in order to make the spells work for the story in terms of usefulness (cause I have never seen a demon lord in anime only raise/summon two creature at a time) I changed the amount of summons from two to fifty and will make minor tweeks to the actuals spells and perks.


	2. Chapter 2

What's wrong with being a Necromancer Demon Lord: chapter 1

"Hey calm down we need your help is all." Said the catgirl. "HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN I JUST GOT SUMMONED TO ANOTHER WORLD WHEN I SHOULD BE IN OBLIVION ON MY THRONE TERRORIZING THE HUMANS ON THE MORTAL PLAIN!" I yelled. "Hey I know why don't we go see Celeste she probably knows what to do." Said the elf girl. "Hmph...fine take me to this Celeste and if she can't make me go back SO HELP ME I WILL RIP A HOLE TO THIS WORLD AND THE NEXT AND UNLEASH HELL UPON YOU MORTALS!" I screamed to make my point.

About an hour of walking we made it to the front gates is when the fat elf decided to speak up. "Oh that reminds me you told us your name but we never told you ours, I'm Sher L. Greenwood. And the moody pantherian next to you is Rem." Said Shera. "I forgot where I asked where I asked for your name plebeian. I just want to go home and rule my domain in peace." I barked back. "There's no reason to be such a dick she is just trying to be nice." Said rem. I grabbed her neck and held her up in the air. "I just got summoned to another world just before becoming a Daedric Lord and now I am being told to calm down you are lucky I don't kill you now and add your corpse to my undead army." I said as my pupils slowly turned a dark crimson red. I threw her down and walked away as she was gasping for air. I focused and poured a fraction of my power into the collar and it snapped like a twig under a giant.

I entered the gates and had my familiar track down where this 'Celeste' person is so I could find a way to get back home. After a while my familiar found the mages Association and I entered and was greeted with a small group of mage guards. "Who are you, your not with the association what business do you have here?" Said one of the guards. "Raise dead thrall Draugr Death Overlord. Make a path straight through them!" I said. And as told it cut straight through them like a glass dagger through a cheese roll. I raised them from the dead not as my thralls but they didn't die after several minutes, like they never even died in the first place kind of resurrection.

After a while a woman with a very feminine figure came to see the destruction my deathlord was causing. "What have you done to my colleagues?" Cried the woman. "They were taking up my time and I needed to see Celeste fast and now I found you so while my zombie slaughters your mages I will keep on resurrecting them." I said calmly. "Enhanced FIRE BLAST!" Chanted Celeste. When the fire blast hit my deathlord it did nothing as if it was nothing like dust in the wind. "Oh me oh my looks like your little fireball did nothing to my zombie but oh well. Draugar return dead." I said. After that my zombie turned to ash. "Now down to business I am, as your people call it, a demon lord from another world as you can see I am incredibly strong so I will not tolerate any insolence from anyone just ask any other mage besides yourself." I said while reviving the last dead mage. "What is it you want demon lord. Is it to take over our city or the world?" Asked Celeste. "No no no I am not in the slightest bit interested in your weak little world considering the strongest mage could do nothing to my zombie. I just want to go home, back to Skyrim so I may wreak havoc as I please upon the Thalmor and erase the high eleven race from Skyrim. After that probably just set up a dungeon on the mortal plain of existence and be what you people call a demon lord and take control of the world who knows I sure as hell don't." I said. "That's very troubling to know a person who just killed an entire group of highly skilled mages with one zombie has no plans for the future. But maybe you can help me and I will help you what do you say." Celeste asked in a worried tone. "If it has nothing to do with god level threats why don't you just have the adventurers guild take care of it and just tell me what you know? I particularly like having my time wasted on trivial things like bandits stole your sacred books or something." I said.

Celeste took a deep breath before talking probably readying herself for me to say no and get furious. "The demon lord of destruction's soul is inside of a young girl trying to be resurrected so it can destroy everything it sees. I know me and my mages have no chance of killing it but I was hoping you might be able to take it on when it does get revived." She pleaded. She then got on the ground and started to bow and beg. Just then Shera and Rem came in looking distraught. "Celeste what happened? Why are you bowing, what is he doing here?" Rem asked in a worried tone. "I am trying to make the best of the situation and having him take care of our little problem and I tell him all I know cutting a rift into two dimensions." Celeste said. "Looks like I am stuck with you two a little longer than I thought but oh well I will devour this demon lords soul and make it one of my summonses I swear to you all." I said excited to have the possibility to add a demon lord level summon to my army.

End

Authors note: to Kanciano no Yafnir is not the dragon born just some nord that hates the thalmor but has god like levels of necromancy and conjuration magic. At the current time he can summon 50 summons at a time but any more will strain his body but with practice he will become stronger. And the Bonemen are just as deadly with a bow as the elves and draugr wights can take on fallen so with that in mind it gives a somewhat an idea of how strong the deathlord was that was cutting straight through the mages. And finally he has messy dark blonde hair with a full suit of daedric armor he got from Molag. Have any more questions feel free to ask I probably will have an answer to it until then see ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

What's wrong with being a Necromancer Demon Lord: chapter 2

After slaughtering the entire Mages Association and resurrecting them I had a brief discussion with the head mage and then left her with the two that summoned me here. I then had to find a trash can to throw up in. "Oh god that was horrible the entire Association. Ah why did the deathlord have to be so damn strong, all I wanted was to show off my power not to purge the entire Association. But it did prove a point that I was questioning, it seems that the strongest mage could not stand up to my deathlord. Seems I have the bigger piece of negotiation in this entire city. Should make getting what I need easier." I said talking to myself.

I walked towards what appeared to be the adventures guild and demanded a weekly donation of 200 gold coins for sparing the city. They laughed at me then a mage came in looking for me. "Hey you necromancer trash. I think I oughta teach you a lesson for attacking the Mages HQ while I was away. Come on out my salamander!" He yelled. Then out came a giant lizard, it saw me and it's entire head was engulfed in fire trying to intimidate me, then it blasted me. "Hahahahahaha! That oughta teach you a lesson about attacking the Mage's Association ...WHAT, WHAT'S HAPPENING!" He screamed. "A basic magic skill called lesser ward, I really am ashamed of my actions, attacking a place that has people still using apprentice level magic as a means of survival. Let me show you master level magic. Flame thrall." I said. A portal opened up from the pitts of oblivion and came out a flame atronach and easily overpowered his salamander all the while the guy pissed his pants. "Now get out of my site puny mortal or else and tell any mage that thinks he can honestly take me on to back off or the Association burns to the ground." I threatened. 'Hopefully that scared him and everyone in the guild enough to give me what I want if not I really don't want to kill more than I have to but I need money.' "Hey what the hell is happening here?" Asked a skimpy dressed little bunny girl. "That bastard just completely beat the second best mage in the entire city and before that he said he has eradicated everyone at the association and brought them back to life and if we didn't want to end up the same we better give him 200 every week." Said a random adventurer. She looked at me then at the ground like she was trying to figure a way out of this situation. "Or you could point me to the lord of this city and I will ask him for my money instead." I said. "That's totally out of the question he took on an entire legion of fallen and won and you think you can defeat him with your little fire demon." Said the little girl. "I took on the entire mages HQ and won with one zombie so I say my chances are certain. Look i can give you tomorrow to decide but if I dont get the money or the location of the Lords Manor I will not be happy." I said. 'That outta scare them enough' I thought to myself. When I was about to leave the little girl ran in front of me arms wide open trying to stop me. "Please stop. If you want to negotiate for money then please come to my office and we will talk, but please don't hurt anyone anymore." The little girl said.

So I followed her to the second level and into the backroom then she explained how she was the guild master and that her race has a natural very petite look. "So you wanted 200 gold but no one in the city has that kind of money to be giving to you for every week even the lord has a limit." Sylvie said. "But if you agree to 100 gold I can...let you use my body anyway you-" "You really think biding your time long enough to get the lord and his men ready for me will save you hah. I already sent three zombies and they should either have defeated them or killed them depending on how the knights view defeat. You really should not let you obvious hand signs be seen by your enemy. But it was a nice try I will admit but since all negotiations of peace can't be discussed without you or anyone plotting to kill me, I will take my leave." I said. 'Right couldn't get the money so guess I will have to have my bonemen construct my fortress while my zombies guard them oh well wish I could have worked out better.'

"Master the lord and his knights have been defeated what are your orders?" Said my deathlord. "Bring their dead bodies here so I can resurrect them as powerful zombies, who knows they might turn out to be wights with there level or maybe restless since this entire place seems pretty weak." I said. "Yes sir at once." Said the deathlord. He then ran off to relay the message to the other two zombies. 'So fear wont work so maybe overwhelming strength will do the-' "Lord Yafnir is it true your zombies attacked the lord of this city." Celeste asked. "I was wanting to construct a fortress for me and my undead army but even before I could ask for supplies they sent a messenger to the lord manor so I sent my own messenger to take care of the little problem before it even started. You people have no possible way of defeating me so why fight me when I was trying to push for a peaceful solution." I said. "At what part of any of what you have done here has been peaceful? You eradicate the entire mages HQ and bring them back to life you fought the second best mage with overwhelming power then right after demanded two hundred gold every week and to top it all off you take down the lord of this city without a second thought that they could have been talking about a way to get the resources you need to make your fort." Celeste screamed at me. "Watch your tone woman first of all my zombie was just fighting any mage attacking me second of all you second best mage summoned a salamander to attack me then after the guild Master sent her messenger I sent my familiar to listen and guess what I heard the Lord say "This is an outrage the nerve of this summoner thinking he can get what he wants he needs to be dealt with swiftly and with extreme secrecy." That's when I sent the zombies. I will admit the money was a bit much but I refuse to be treated like a common warlord I am the GREAT DEMON LORD OF NECROMANCY AND NO MORTAL SHALL THINK THEY CAN DEFEAT ME! I will have the fortress built within a week it's your choice if you want to align you Association with me or not but know this unlike last time you won't be a valuable asset to me next time you're staring into the blue eyes of my zombie." I said. She was left speechless and couldn't even look me in the eye. "But I will have taken care of our little arrangement before I declare war on this city as long as you find a way to send me back home that is. See ya later." I said. I walked away out of the city and to the man eating woods to construct my fortress.

"Why did I do things like this, no allies no stable base and now I basically have declared war with the first city I came to. Well I guess having parents that were both blades and the Thalmor thinking they can draw them out with round the clock torture for eight whole years doesn't really leave a person much compassion for peace. Especially since my parents snuck in and told me they can't break me out until the next dragonborn comes to lead them to fight the Thalmor, assholes don't think I wouldn't have yelled for the guards but they thought wrong I watched and smiled as those two were tortured two death like they probably did while I was thinking I wouldn't break, that I had the same belief that the dragonborn will come back and lead us to victory against the thalmor. But now I have that power and no one will ever take it from me or beat me. I refuse to lose to back down from threats and most of all no weakling will ever think he is better than me. I WILL WIN THIS WAR I WILL GO BACK TO SKYRIM I WILL ERADICATE THE THALMOR AND RELISH IN THEIR DEMISE HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I cried out while my zombies cheered that their master has found his resolve return and kill his enemies back home.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

What's wrong with being a Necromancer Demon Lord: chapter 3

-Four days later-

"UNDEAD LEGION!" I chanted. An entire Draugr army of 50 spawned in full heavy armor. "Hahaha. Who knew that you can teleport entire legions of Daugr with enough practice. This war should be over by the time my fort is done then I will have a city and a fortress all to myself and my undead army." I said proud of myself. "Lord Yafnir, I have a message from lady Celeste. She says that even though she can't leave the city itself she would like to know if the mages and citizens could seek refuge within your fortress." Said one of the mages from the city. "Sadly no my fortress is not complete yet but if she can find a place for them I will not attack it. And tell her I said my victory will be fast and swift and also tell her to choose a leader amongst the people who chose to submit to me after I take it over I will go back to my fortress and plan an attack on the capital." I said. "Yes lord Yafnir." Said the messenger.

After my display of sheer power most of the mages including Celeste believe that I am going to win this war without breaking a sweat and some of the mages that felt my power first hand started to worship me like a god, like that messenger that told me of the news from the mages HQ. They were also starting to convert the guild members and citizens who saw my power to their new found religion the 'World Crossing Necromancer League of Believers' or WCNLB, I didn't come up with the name for them damn fanboys and fangirls. Their main goal is to try and use necromancy to help with my war effort even though they only know the basics like summon familiar and summon flame atronach and raise dead.

Aside from the constant harassment from mages and citizens to be next to me, I happened to find the remains of several different powerful monsters like ogres, trolls, dragons, and giants and was able to recreate their dead bodies with restoration magic and reanimated their corpses as a just in case situation. Not like its really gonna come to that though still nice to have a back up plan. Now it just a matter of waiting just long enough for Celeste to get my worshipers and loyalists to a safe place so they won't get hurt.

"Master, I bring terrible news. The bonemen that were scavenging for more raw materials happened to catch sight of a massive army of 2000 beastmen called the fallen heading towards the city of faltra." One of my restless said. 'Why would a bunch of moronic beastmen want to attack the city unless…' "Have one of the dead thralls I got from the city to deliver this message to Celeste and ask her what they could possibly want. In the meantime have a couple of bonemen hide near the city's border to see what the beastmen want." I said. The restless draugr ran off to get the thrall ready and inform the bonemen while I started to head off to the border wall to see this army for myself.

-A few hours later

"Well damn, I expected something like Orcs or Khajiit but hulking animals with clubs damn the size of giants, that's a bit much. Oh well almost everything here is ridiculously easy to kill a couple of storm atronachs should be enough but I just can't shake the feeling it won't be as easy as the rest of the city for some reason." I said to myself

"Lord Yafnir thank goodness you're here, you must have heard about the fallen coming to storm the city and decided to bring divine judgment upon these foul creatures for attacking your future city." A random guard said. "Something like that. Now stand back CONJURE STORM ATRONACH!" I chanted. Out came a total of 10 storm Atronach each steadily waiting for the first fallen to step on the bridge. "WEAK...HUMAN...DI..AAHHHH"

"Good job roast these barbarians to a crisp as they repent all the way to the gates of oblivion." I said. The battle went on for a total of 30 minutes each fallen turning to a charred corpse until a little girl riding on a giant lizard walked up to the bridge and lunged for my Atronachs and completely destroyed them.

"Weak creatures? Yes they are! Kill them and the human? Yes!" Said the little girl. "That's the first time a little girl stood up to me and actually stood a chance but sadly for you…NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME AND KILLS MY SUMMONS FOR I AM THE DEMON LORD OF NECROMANCY!" I busted out. I used the ritual stones ability to resurrect every dead body near me and had all the dead fallen on the bridge attack her, she managed to survive and defeat them but not without wearing herself out. "Feeble human..you think..you are..Demon lord..you are full of crap if you think you can…be one..." said the little girl. "As much as I hate this she is still the strongest opponent and it would be a shame to let her go back to the other fallen oh well time to die." I said as I summoned dual bound blades. I stabbed her through her barely existent armor and brought her back to life with dead thrall. "Lord Yafnir. Edelgard will now serve you as I would the demon lord of destruction. May my past ignorance places be overlooked?" Edelgard said. "Prove your worth and you may find redemption, now if you don't mind telling me about this demon lord of destruction and how it is somehow more worth the title of demon king than me?" I asked.

Authors note.

I am sorry for not getting this out sooner that I should have, a lot of stuff has been going on to get back to school but I will try to get another chapter out within the next 4 to 5 days. And also of the new cult name sounds like a three year old came up with it I was trying to get that annoyingly obsessed follower feeling with the cult members.


	5. Chapter 5

What's wrong with being a Demonlord Necromancer - Chapter 5

Authors note okay it's only after I actually published that god forsaken chapter that I realised I need some work. With that said I can't really do much about the plot besides just rewriting 4 chapter so here is me trying to fix my horrible mistake. End of authors note.

Physically worn, the self proclaimed Demonlord trudged on to find and kill the last fallen before it hurt Rem. When he got there he saw a mysterious man in full ebony armor standing over the fallen's dead body standing proud and receiving cheers. "Who are you stranger. Are you the one who defeated this fallen." Yafnir asked. Turning around the man said "I'm just a person that was able to save the day that's all. The real heroes are the ones who gave their lives trying to stop it."

Yafnir decided it be best to not try to press for a name if the man didn't want to. 'Seems weird he definitely is either from my world or stole the armor from someone that is either way I'm curious' Yafnir thought. "Lord Yafnir what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Said the small and yet beautiful pantherian Rem. "Yeah even though you're all scary and stuff and I can't really look at you without shivering." Said a very perky and voluptuous elf archer named Shera. "Well I guess it is kinda surprising to see me here, but after I heard of a horde of fallen was storming to the border I couldn't really just stand by and watch." Yafnir said. "And also I thought it would help prove that i am sorry for the chaos and death I caused since being here. And also sorry that I hurt you when I first met you." After saying that Yafnir bowed to Rem and Shera to their utter shock. "Well while I can't really say I speak for the whole city I wanted to say I greatly appreciate you saving the border guard from the fallen invasion. But I still have my doubts about you but still thank you." Said Rem with a tint of red from embarrassment from Yafnir bowing. "I'll forgive you if you can get me some food." Said Shera. Standing up straight Yafnir began to speak. "Anything within my power Sher…" before Yafnir could finish he completely blacked out from using too much magic to fight the fallen.

After having a horrible dream of Yafnir memories inside the Thalmor's basement he woke up in an unfamiliar bed. "Must have worn myself out more than I realized, damn my head hurts wonder how long it'll take for my magic to come back. Oh well time to go back home." Said Yafnir. Feeling weird and soft sensation as he leaned up he looked at what he grabbed and it was Shera's breast he was groping. Immediately jumping out of bed without waking her up he realized Rem was on the other side of the bed, a few moments later both girls woke up and explained that they didn't have enough money to afford two rooms. "Oh so is that why you were trying to summon a familiar. Huh well i can see how you two would be greatly disappointed with me being the one you summoned, if you want, I will offer my services after a settle something." Yafnir said. He then disappeared leaving the two girls confused as to what happened.

Where Yafnir sent himself to was his now ruined base, with the walls collapsed and his skeletons smashed and his draugr slain. "How the hell…" before he could finish a strong blow sent him flying and making a huge crater where he landed. He hadn't even realized what had happened until the pain settled in and that's all he felt. "Pathetic, this is the so-called demon lord that was going to take over the world not so tough without your undead soldiers huh." The voice was coming from a giant white creature with no visible mouth. The overwhelming difference in strength reminded yafnir without his draugr he is nothing but a cocky little man against real power. "Well it would be bad if you came back stronger so I will just kill you to save me the trouble later." Said the giant. Yafnir couldn't even breath because of his broken ribs stabbing his insides so all he could do was watch and wait for the inevitable.

"Now that that's over just gotta wait for the spy to lure the host for the demon king outside of the barrier." Said the giant walking away.

A few moments later

"Specifications met, master level conjurer reached max level before passing away. Second chance evolution from necromancer to undead noble begin." A femenine voice said. Yafnir woke up not being able to feel any pain at all like he didn't just get smashed by a being with the strength that rivals a giant. Actually he felt nothing, no pulse, no heartbeat nothing signalling life, just nothing. 'So I'm what people call a dragon priest or litch in this world, an undead mage who specializes in destruction and necromancy magic.' Yafnir thought. "THAT DAMN ASSHOLE WILL PAY FOR KILLING ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE A HUNDRED TIMES!"

Authors note

Hope it was better if not tell me what I need to work on and I'll keep practicing. And guest I didn't get what you meant by molag is not the lord of schemes is it because of the way I described that way he looked.


	6. Chapter 6

What's wrong with being a necromancer demon lord - Chapter 6

**Authors not if you have not read the updated chapter 5 go or else this whole chapter makes no sense**

After a brief burst of stress and anger the new dead noble tried to resurrect the dead draugr soldiers but to no avail. "Damn guess they do need to be in one piece to summon them again. Well no matter I still got some in reserve just in case, guess I should go back and see if Celeste knows what the hell a dead noble is."

What Yafnir found out to be amazing about not being technically alive is that your body doesn't get tired as easily but the downside is that sunlight starts to burn. When he got to the border guard he had steam coming off of him, he may not feel regular "living" pain but feels the effects of being dead just, not as bad as a bonemen or draugr. He decided to take a break and waited for sun set to head off into the city. The guardsmen thought it was weird he just sat in a dark corner with steam rolling off him but were too scared to press the matter. After enduring scared glares and worried looks he set off for the city again to find answers to his new body.

Not really paying attention to the city layout he had a hard time navigating the city but he eventually found it. When he was about to enter the mages building he was engulfed in seering blue flame, it was a worse feeling than his bones being crushed by the giant man, he jumped back then the doors burst open with the mages ready to fight. "Yafnir what are you doing here and why did the undead warding charms activate when you entered." Asked Celeste. Yafnir with what little strength he had left stood up and started to walk towards Celeste, the other mages tensed up while Celeste was just worried about what was going to happen. "Do you know what a dead noble is?" Yafnir said before losing consienicenece.

He later woke up strapped to a chair with a sealing circle inscribed on the floor with several mages and Celeste surrounding him. "Yafnir for reasons unknown you have com to this city as no longer human but as an undead. For the sake of the association and the city I will determine if you are a threat or not. First how did you become a 'dead lord'?" Celeste asked. "When I went back to the man eating forest all of my draugr and bone men were destroyed and a mysterious man landed a hit so hard most of my bones were broken. Normally I would be able to survive it but he balled me up in his hands and crushed me like a damn grape, then it went black for a while then I heard a woman's voice saying I met the requirements to become a dead noble and here we are." Yafnir explained hoping to convince Celeste he was not some mindless monster. "Now can you please tell me what is happening here?"

With a long sigh Celeste said, "Sounds like the ancient god of death took a liking to you and gave you what people called in olden times a second chance evolution. Only those with her blessing may be granted a second chance with a body given to you by her.". "But why take an interest in a mortal like me?" Yafnir said. "Necromancy is a forgotten magic in this world and you being the only one able to have used it in the past several millennia have given her some strength. So that's why she probably gave you her blessing as a thank you." Celeste explained. She undid the bindings so Yafnir could leave, knowing he was not a mindless undead but a litch brought back by a forgotten god. Not knowing what to do, he went to go look for Rem and Shera and ask if he can stay with them for a while.

When he got there the lady at the front desk seemed nervous, but recognized him from when he passed out and let him go. "Get your fat elf boods out of my face" "Your only saying that because you can't grow any" was the first two things Yafnir heard before he knocked on the door. 'Damn were they this damn annoying before I died?' He thought, "Sera, Rem can I come in? It's me Yafnir." He said. The door slowly opened, then a black snake wrapped itself around Yafnir's body making it impossible to move then he was yanked in and fell on the floor. Both Rem and Shera stood over Yafnir with their weapons drawn "Yafnir whatever it is you are now you can't hide it, both me and Shera can sense you are no longer living." Said Rem with a worried expression. "Well for starters I am dead as you know but not a mindless monster as I am able to speak, the reason being is that an extremely strong monster killed me like I was an ant. Then the ancient god of death and resurrection brought me back to life as a dead noble. I don't really know anymore than that if you want more detailed answers go talk to Celeste." Yafnir said. Both Rem and Shera let me go but with a hint of worry instilled in their faces. "Well Yafnir-sama why are you here instead of hunting down the monster that killed you?" Asked Shera. After a long and drawn out sigh Yafnir said "Two things, first I am too weak to even stand up too that monster and second I was going to stick stay with you and become stronger so when I face that monster again a can put his head on a pike." Yafnir said. "Well that sounds good and all but it's the middle of the night, we need to rest before we go adventuring." Rem said. "That's the problem I can't go out in the sunlight it burns me." Yafnir said. "We will work it out in the morning, good night. " Shera said. Before I could protest they kicked me out and went to sleep.

'Damn being dead sucks can't even sleep to pass the time.' Yafnir thought. "Well maybe we could talk together for a bit while you friends sleep." Said a mysterious voice. "Well, is this the god of death I am speaking to or am I just going slowly insane?" Yafnir asked. "No you are speaking with me the god of death from the old world, your language has no way of saying my name so whatever you choose to call me is up to you as long as it's not disrespectful." Said the god of death. "Well this is a first a god basically asking for a name, but for now I'll call you Hel." Yafnir said. "I like it, but I doubt you want to talk about silly things like naming a goddess right?" Hel asked. "Well something that's been bugging me is why did the mortals stop believing in you?" Yafnir asked. "Now that's one I haven't talked about for a couple of millenia, when the age of man reached its height with technology and sciences the gods were proud of their creation and left them to their own accord. After several decades the humans turned on their gods in favor for one that doesn't exist that is the one that the church worships and after the few remaining believers in the old gods died a new being emerged brought forth from the faith and belief of the humans and so that's how the gods of old were never heard of again. That is until you showed up my champion using an old and forgotten magic that is associated with me. Any further questions?" Asked Hel. "Yes I would like for you to teach me in this ancient magic so I may become stronger." Yafnir requested of the god. "Why certainly anything for you my champion." Hal said. And throughout the night the god Hel and Yafnir spent talking until dawn.

-End

Authors note

So I know I uploaded it a bit later than expected but since my original idea for this fanfic was utter garbage I had to rethink the plot just a bit. So please review don't worry about my feelings just wright how bad or good I did so I can improve (pretty sure it still sucks).


End file.
